


Attack Of The Winter Wolf

by AmbieBambi



Series: The Pack Series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: The Alpha gets upsetting news from Natasha. Not ready to share yet, when you want to leave the compound for a quick errand, Steve asks you not to. Thinking it was all settled, he is caught by surprise that you chose to do the opposite instead.
Relationships: Steve Rogers - Relationship
Series: The Pack Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900282
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. Attack Of The Winter Wolf: Prologue

  


Steve was in the bedroom closet, finding the clothes he needed for spending a day out in the snow, the temperature dropping low for even the shifters’ naturally heated bodies. Just as he was finishing buttoning the last shirt over the layers, his cell phone chirped with a message from Natasha. Quick to go check it, knowing that she was slowly making her way back to the area after tracking there missing packmates all over the country the past few months. The Alpha was looking forward to her either returning home for a while or having some good news to pass on. Unfortunately her message made his good mood quick to turn to one of worry, as it was short and vague. 

**S, call me.**

Quick he pulled up her number and not even a single ring issued when Natasha answered with her usual “Rogers.” 

“What’s going on Nat?” 

“Well I’m closer than you think. Another pack was destroyed overnight. Barely any survivors, Alpha missing.” She continued on, the details worrying him further. 

“So what… Do you have any idea of who it is? Is it…” Steve didn’t even want to voice it. Didn’t want to think it could be his best friend and his missing members of his pack. Natasha was quiet on the other end before she started calmly, clearly having thought of how to answer this. 

“I can’t say for sure Steve, but the trail I’m following keeps intersecting these attacks. Everyone I’ve seen is brutal destruction and we both know he has the power himself to do that. Let alone with someone as strong as Wanda, Pietro and Clint.” 

Steve felt his throat tighten a bit at the news, the Alpha hyper aware now, wanting to check their borders for any signs of intrusion. It was an inner war, he wanted his family back and safe, but it sounded like they were a danger to all of them now if what she was saying was true. 

“Okay, I hear you. If you come closer let me know. Stay safe.” 

“Warn the pack Steve.” Natasha left with that last warning before hanging up and Steve sighed, pocketing his phone and rubbing at his face for a moment, worried about what this all meant. 

You were currently searching the cupboard for sugar. Out of everything to run out of. You thought to yourself as your hands fell to your hips and you scowled a bit at your situation. Going to the fridge, you added yet this other thing to your long list of supplies needed. Absently your hand went into the box of Cap’n Crunch you had been snacking on. For whatever reason it became your go to comfort food after a Heat, which you just finished. That too was empty.

Another thing on the list, another reason to go to town. 

Jotting it down, Steve was messing with the buttons on his flannel, and you side eyed him a moment. The Little Wolf, still feeling the lasting effects of the heat immediately perked up sensing the Alpha nearby. 

<Mmh he looks… huge.>

_It’s because he’s wearing extra clothes, down girl._

The Little Wolf purred instead, her head resting on her paws while admiring her Alpha across the room while he was making his way through the living area to the kitchen.

You were still standing at the list, chewing your lip while Steve brushed past you, taking a nip at your neck on the way to the coffee pot. “What are you thinking so hard about Little One?” 

“We are just about out of everything. I know it snowed heavily last night, but I could take the truck down easily and take care of it while you are up at the lumber yard?” 

Steve paused a moment, the phone call he just had with Natasha replaying in his mind. Pouring the majority of the pot in a thermos, he flicked off the coffee maker and placed the last of the coffee in a mug for you, pushing it in your hand. “How about we go tonight when I get back. I don’t want you on the roads alone.” 

You gave a shrug as if it wasn’t a big deal but Steve caught your chin, looking in your eyes. 

<Make sure to insist she stays home.>

_I’m not commanding her._

<Then you should tell her why> The Alpha countered and Steve internally growled at his wolf. 

_She doesn’t need to worry about it._ Steve was sure to keep the bond cut off between the two of them so the Alpha didn’t pass over. The Wolf bristled and Steve could feel the hairs on his neck stand up, but he didn’t have the time. He was doing what he felt was right in the moment, as he wanted to be able to really discuss it with you and how to approach it with the rest of the Pack. Perhaps a bit of him was just not wanting to break the blissful peace bubble. “Wait till I get back, please? I won’t be too late.” Placing a kiss on your lips, sure to nip on your bottom lip in an apology to the small huff you pressed into the kiss and let you go to grab his jacket, his phone ringing. Before you got another word, he dug it out of his jean pockets and scowled at it. “Shit… Okay, I really gotta go Little One, I will see you tonight. We can go out to dinner so don’t have to cook.” And then he was gone, leaving you there with your list and a hot cup of coffee in your hand. 

Your hand fell to your hip and you sighed. “What even just happened?” The Little Wolf stretched and started grooming herself now that she wasn’t distracted by her Alpha nearby. 

<I think he asked us to stay home and didn’t give you a chance to deny him.>

You grumbled at how slick your Alpha was.

The morning wore on, you have done everything you could think of around the house when finally you felt cooped up. Working your lip, you make a decision to go anyways, sure that the only reason Steve wanted you to stay was because of the possible snow on the roads. But by now they should all be plowed and cleared. 

Your Little Wolf stirred awake while you went to shrug into a jacket and headed out the door towards the garage to get one of the trucks. <I thought Steve wanted us to stay home?>

_He did, but it’s not all that bad out now._ Your eyes wandered up to the bright sun. Looks could be deceiving, as warm as the sun looked, it gave no warmth on that winter day. Ducking into the garage, you grab a pair of keys off the pegboard and reading the label, you figure out the pickup that they went to. The Little Wolf started kneading her paws a bit while pacing, flicking her ears back and forth in a bit of unease. 

<You sure we should go? He did want us to stay.>

_It will be okay, calm down, would ya?_ You retorted while starting up the truck and was soon pulling out of the garage and turning onto the road heading down the mountain. 

Halfway down the road though the truck started to shudder and whine, stalling out. Your foot shifted from the gas to the brake to start to ease it to a slow while it kept jerking. “What the fuck.” You growled out, the wheel jerking as if it wanted to do the opposite. But you weren’t having it, and with a final pull, the truck shuddered to the side of the road, giving an exhausted sigh before it cut off dead. 

“I can’t believe this.” You sputtered while trying the key, which resulted in a pathetic whine from the engine and then completely dead again. Slamming your hands against the wheel in frustration for a moment, you felt your pockets for your phone, but of course it just occurred to you that it was charging, on your nightstand. The Little Wolf paced back and forth since you were agitated, huffing out without saying anything. You snapped before she even could. 

_I know… Just our luck the truck breaks down this time. You don’t have to say anything._

<I wasn’t going to> She retorted and retreated into your subconscious, leaving it quiet in your mind. Grabbing your bag, you got out of the truck after leaving the hazard lights on and debated just making the shift and letting the Little Wolf take you back home. 

A truck pulled up alongside of you and one of the pack members rolled down his window, an older wolf named John. “Y/N, you okay?” 

“Yea, the truck broke down.” You motioned over your shoulder towards the truck now useless on the side of the road. John craned a look over his shoulder. 

“How about I bring you back up? I can have it hauled back up once we get back.” 

Breaking out in a relieved grin, you made your way around, and soon enough John was dropping you back off in front of home. Making your way inside, you kicked off your boots and went to go change back into comfy clothes. 

Steve was rubbing his hands together while they got another truck loaded and the chains in place. His hand rubbed appreciative at the base of the tree, the rich maple with its rings. It was always one of his favorite woods to work with. But this order was being made into premium wood for sale across the country. Giving Sam the thumbs up they could pull out, he watched the truck leave the plot when his cell phone rang. Digging it out, he had hoped it was his Girl, just to talk to you and hear your voice. But the number was one of the pack members, which he promptly answered. 

“Hey John, whats up?” Steve asked as he started towards the next load. 

“Oh just wanting to let you know I’m taking the Mater. Your missus was driving down to the store and it broke down on her.” That’s when Steve’s footstep faltered. 

“Where is she now? Why didn’t she call me?” Steve’s voice sharpened, demanding answers from John. 

“She’s back home, I just dropped her off. I’m sure she will be calling you soon Alpha.” 

He immediately turned from his original goal, softening his voice while talking to John. “I’m sure, thank you for giving me a heads up. I will catch up later to take a look at the truck.” Passing by one of his crew, he passed along that he had to head home and that they should get the last truck loaded for the day.

You had just changed into your sweatpants and hoodie when you went to grab your phone and dialed Steve’s number. But it just went to voicemail, which you left him one asking him to give you a call back. 

It wasn’t needed, because moments later the front door slammed shut and Steve’s voice bellowed out your name. “Y/N, where are you?” 

You hopped up from the bed to go greet him but the Little Wolf whined in warning, lowering as she picked up his tone. You didn’t hesitate though, holding up your phone. “Hey I was just leaving you a message.” 

“Uh, a bit late isn’t it?” Steve’s hands fell to his hips, his tone leveled as he looked down at the counter a moment and then lifted back up to you, his eyes blue fire at the moment. You wanted to drop back a moment, which you did. But then you hitched your chin up. 

“Your phone was off Steve.” 

“Why were you even out Little One?” He snapped and you winced at the use of his name for you. “I said to wait for me.” 

“Steve, you are overreacting. It was only a few miles down the road and John gave me a ride home.” You folded your arms over your chest and straightened a bit to keep from making yourself smaller and look like you were subduing to him. 

That didn’t deter your mate though. “You went out after I said not to.” Steve growled from deep in his chest, his fingers gripping the kitchen island till his knuckles went white and the wood groaned in protest while his fingers made permanent dents along the edge. Subtle but there. “How do you want me to react to that Y/N? You could have been hurt, gone off the road. You didn’t even have your fucking phone on you.” 

“Stop talking to me like I’m a child Steve.” You snapped back at him, feeling your temper rising and the Little Wolf pacing around, whining sharply in distress. Your arms hugged around yourself in a protective manner, but you wouldn’t shy away from this, not like you might have in the past. You weren’t just some pack member, you were his mate. Your chin lifted a bit in defiance, holding onto that fact that if anyone got to defy the Alpha, it was you. “Might have forgotten, but I’m a grown damn woman who can make her own decisions.” 

With that he turned, advancing on you. A shiver ran through your body at how menacing he looked, his features set in harshness, broad shoulder and a stagger to his stride as he crossed the rooms to reach you. “You sure as fuck didn’t act like it when you took the keys hanging on the peg. The truck that only half works, lucky it even had fucking snow tires on it or else you would be down the side of the mountain. Not to mention who might have come across you.” The Alpha was raging in Steve’s mind at your recklessness, that this new threat he had not entirely come clean to you about could have been out there, ready to just take you away from him. 

“How the fuck was I supposed to know that specific truck was being repaired on? Seems like half the shit here is constantly getting fixed.” You bit back in anger, not actually meaning it, but you didn’t want to fess up to you being wrong, and he was right. Not yet anyways. “And what’s that supposed to mean? Who would come for me Steve? Hmm?” You rounded on him, stepping up to poke your finger in his chest just to piss him off that much more. 

The taps against his chest didn’t phase him any, he had much worse with his ex and some part of him was a bit shocked at how you were arguing back with him, knowing that months ago you wouldn’t have dared to out of fear. Now here you were, fighting back without hesitation. “You didn’t answer me about the phone Y/N, You couldn’t even call me to tell me that the truck broke down the side of the road. What the fucks the point of having it if you are not even going to use it? What would you have done if John wasn’t coming back up? You didn’t even tell me you were leaving, just fucking left without so much as a-” 

Your own temper was rising the more he spoke, effectively feeling like he was treating you like a child, not his partner. Your eyes rolled at him while snapping your teeth in a snarl. “Oh I don’t know Steve, guess I could have shifted and strolled home. Or am I even allowed to do that, Alpha?” You knew it was a low blow, implying that Steve really restricted you from anything. He hadn’t even made it a command for you to follow, he simply said this morning to stay home. No impulse for you to follow behind it. But at this point you weren’t thinking that. “I forgot the fucking phone this one time Steve.” 

That little eyeroll of yours had Steve’s temples throbbing at that point. Sure that his blood pressure was rising just as fast as this conversation between them was. Your dismissal at the dangers you had put yourself in made him grit his teeth trying to keep from shouting at you. “You’re an Omega Y/N, the Alpha’s Omega who was just out of heat. Any shifter outside of the pack could have smelled that and went out of control.” Now he was shouting, a deep rage burning in his chest. “You never think of your safety Y/N!” 

You glared at him, shaking in your anger at your mates brashness in belittling you. “You don’t think I don’t know that Steve?” You yanked the collar of your shirt to show off a faded scar, satisfied as you saw some of the rage shrink from his face seeing the mark on you, turning to guilt at his accusation. Your voice was raised just as much as his was at this point. “Trust me, I won’t forget how people can be.” You let go of your collar and tug it back in place. “Not ever. Not even those we should trust.” 

Steve growled out and whipped away from you, fisting his hand in his hair for a moment in frustration. “You know that’s not what I mean Little One.” 

“But you still said it, and you can’t take back words Alpha. No matter how much you want to.” You wiped at the angered tears on your face and breathed out. “I gotta get out of here, I can’t breathe.” 

This turned Steve around just as quickly, his brows arched. “Where the hell are you going?” He asked as you were tugging on your coat and stuffing your feet in your boots. 

“Out, away. Natasha’s. Just as long as you are not there. I need space right now from you.” All you knew was you wanted to be alone and was opening the door when Steve planted a palm against the wood, shoving it shut again. “Let me the fuck out Steve, Now.” You pushed against his chest, and this time he didn’t resist, stepping back as you opened the door and slammed it behind you, trudging off the porch. Steve was quick to follow you out. Standing on the porch while watching you walk away. Any nearby packmates openly stared at the scene in shock, for they had never heard Steve and You shout at one another. 

You flinched when you heard Steve snarl in rage and the snapping of railing on the porch, but you didn’t look back while holding your head up high, making your way past others before you snapped out at them. “Don’t you have something you should be doing?” Which set off the flurry of activity again until you made your way across the compound to Natasha’s and let yourself in, shutting the Pack and Steve away for now. 

Steve could feel himself losing patience with himself. He went back inside and slammed his door hard enough to rattle the cabin windows, locking himself away from the world for the moment. 

It wasn’t long till it spread to the others that the Alpha and his Little One were fighting. Sara was the first to approach Natasha cabin, softly knocking on the door. “Y/N? Can I come in?” she waited, listening intently, but heard nothing that invited her to come in. Defeated, she retreated back to her home, shaking her head at Sam. 

Sam tried next with Steve, less subtle then his mate had been. His fist pounded against the door, bellowing Steve’s name. When there isn’t an answer, he went around to the back to see Steve brooding on the back deck overlooking the lake. Making his way towards the Alpha, who was leaning forward, his elbows planted on his knees, and his hands fisted together that he had his mouth pressed against as if lost in thought, Sam was careful in his approach. Everything vibrating from him said caution to Sam. Leaning against a railing, Sam cleared his throat. “Sara sent me over to come check on ya.” 

Steve just grunted in response, his eyes not breaking from the lake. 

“Gotta say man, that was quite the argument you two had.” Sam shifted a bit, hoping Steve would snap out of it and respond, but the Alpha didn’t make any notion he was paying attention. “Y/N wouldn’t answer the door, we figured she was still cooling off. Wanna talk about what is going on between you two?” 

Steve finally sighed and shifted to lean back, his legs stretching out before him. “She was reckless, not taking her safety into account. Anything could have happened. There are rogue wolves possibly in the area. She didn’t have her phone.” Steve just released his frustrations up in the air and Sam cocked his brow. 

“Okay, and what? you lost your temper? Did she even know there was anything for her to worry about such as rogue packs?” Sam nailed it on the head and Steve clenched his jaw, glaring at his friend. “Don’t give me that look, what’s the first thing you did? What you have done in the past I bet. Instead of talking, you let your worry and anger take over.” He shrugged a bit. 

“Fuck off Sam, I don’t need this shit.” Steve growled at him and Sam put up his hands to placate him. 

“Just give it some thought Steve. Of course you had every right to be worried as hell, I would have been furious and scared if it had been Sara. Hell that had been Sara a time or two, just like I have done dumb shit with her. Just remember who Y/N is before you lay out your anger on her man. Maybe tell her why you were so pissed off in the first place.” Sam shifted from where he was leaning against the railing and started back down the steps, letting the Alpha sit with his words. 

After the silence got to deafening, Steve pulled to a stand. Shedding his clothes on the porch, he was quick to shift to the Alpha. Shaking his fur out and stretching his head back to get his muscles stretched, he bounded off the porch and disappeared from sight into the forest. 

Sara waited another day. But the rumors of you locking yourself in the cabin and the Alpha disappearing overnight into the forest had made the rumors become crazier with every passing word. Within a night the word was that you were leaving the pack and Steve was going to cut the bond. 

So Sara made her way up the steps again, this time she knocked loudly and waited. She heard a shuffle, but no answer. “That’s it Y/N, I’m coming in.” And with a twist of the door handle, Sara walked in and looked around the dim room before she went over to the main window and pushed the curtains to open and let the light in. There was a groan from the couch, in which Sara twisted to see you wrapped in a blanket. As well as a bottle of vodka on the coffee table. “Oh girl, what are you doing?” 

You groaned at her words and hid your head when Sara approached, removing the bottle and taking a whiff of it before wrinkling her nose. “Fuck I forgot that Nat liked this shit.” She muttered while going to pour the last fourth of the bottle down the sink. 

“What are you doing here Sara?” You groaned while flipping the blanket off your head, and she rinsed the bottle before putting it in the recycling. 

“Think it’s obvious, coming to make sure you are okay. Be a girlfriend, let you cry on my shoulder about how annoying your man is, all that good stuff. Then tell you to get your shit together and go home.” She stated as she worked on getting the coffee pot started, searching Natasha’s cupboards till she could find what she was looking for. 

“Oh is that how it goes.” You blinked your eyes trying to adjust to the light. “But I assure you I’m fine.” 

“Right, why you and Steve had a shouting match the whole pack is talking about, and for the first time ever you slept away from Steve’s. Sounds fine to me.” Sara listed off while measuring the coffee and starting it. She twisted to lean against the counter, looking at you as you shuffled into the kitchen, rumbled clothes and tried patting down your hair while trying to look perfectly fine even though you had red rimmed eyes. 

“Okay… we had an argument.” You sniffled a bit, your Little Wolf brushing against you to make you feel better. 

Sara gave a sympathetic smile and circled an arm around you while you rested your head against her shoulder. “Actually a big one and he hasn’t tried to come over and anything. Last night I was so damn mad at him I drank most that vodka wanting to yell at him more, and now I have a raging headache and don’t know what to do.” 

Giving a rub on your back, Sara let you go to pour you a cup of coffee and pressed it into your hands while leading you back to sit down. “Talk to him. Steve might be hard headed but once he cools down, he typically can be reasoned with.” 

You stared down in your coffee cup, going to sip from it and take out some of the pounding from behind your eyes. “Ugh, never let me rage drink again.” 

Sara snorted a bit. “Girl, you go to rage drink, you best be coming to get me for that.” She teased and nudged you lightly with her shoulder, which you chuckled softly. 

“So everyone heard us huh?” You groaned out and she nodded. 

“Heard it and added to it. Right now everyone thinks Steve kicked you out and that you’re leaving for good once you got your shit packed. What happened anyways?” 

You shrugged. “Honestly, I didn’t think that it was going to be a big deal. Steve wanted to come to town with me because he was nervous about the snow, he claimed. But it was just a quick trip to grab some groceries. So I didn’t think he would really care. Grabbed the keys, of course to the truck that he and Sam had been working on, it broke down the side of the road. Forgot my phone, since it was just a quick trip. Luckily Jonathan was headed back up and gave me a ride. He called Steve to let him know.” 

Sara listened, once in a while patting your knee with sympathy or shaking her head. The she wolf knew the Alpha was over protective of those he considered his, but You hadn’t even made it off the mountain. Only going a few miles at that point when the truck had broken down. “I can see why you would be mad at Steve. He didn’t need to go off like that and let his temper get the best of him.” 

You wrinkled your nose while picking at your fingers. It felt really unnatural to you to be staying at Natasha’s, really just wanting to go back home now. But you had no idea if Steve was still mad at you or not. That was the worst feeling, thinking that your mate was angry at you. “I know he was just looking out for me but fuck it made me feel stupid, like a burden to him that he has to take care of me all the time. I still don’t even know why he is really all that mad. Sure forgetting the cell phone was stupid on my part, but plenty of the pack travel on that road. It was minutes before I was found and helped.” You rubbed at your face. “So the pack is really worried we will split up?” 

_What if some of the rumors are true?_ Your thoughts darkened and the Little Wolf rumbled a bit to make herself known. 

<Don’t. You know better than that.>

_Well he was really mad, what if-_

<Y/N, shut it down now.> She snapped out while pushing up to make a stand against your negative thoughts swirling. <Steve didn’t even make you leave. You walked over here to cool off.>

Sara spoke up, drawing your attention back to her. “You know how rumors go. They catch any trouble in paradise kind of thing and it blows up.” She scooted over closer and wrapped an arm around your shoulder. “You both have cooled off. Maybe it’s time to go back home and talk to him? I’m sure he misses you as much as you miss him.” 

The Alpha dodged off the usual trails he followed not wanting to come across any others that might be stretching their legs and started making his own through the heavy February snow. He didn’t wander far though, because he felt your sorrow on your shared bond. It made his ears flatten against his skull and his staggering gait circled him back towards where he knew you were several times during the night, sure to check on Natasha’s several time to be sure you were safe. Even now he could catch the scent of you from the cabin that didn’t belong there. It belonged at his cabin, with him. Where he could wake up and bury his nose in your neck, and feel your soft body welcome him. Where you sang in his kitchen unaware he was listening. Or curl up on the deck with your book pretending to read, but you were having private conversations with the birds and squirrels coming to the feeders, lost in your own little world. Again he circled Natasha’s cabin, his muzzle lifted to try to find you again, his ears twisting back and forth, searching you out. Your voice was muffled with another’s, but it was there and the Alpha sighed. 

He hated the temper that flared so strongly and suddenly. Yes he was upset and his fear at how reckless you had been had flared into this ugly thing that pushed you away. Now it was time for him to make it right, bring you home. Pacing around the cabin, he paused at the steps and settled down to sit. The Alpha let himself sink into the bond, reaching out to meet his Little One gently. He felt when You were aware he was close, the sadness easing a bit but still cautious. 

You paused what you were saying when warmth blossomed through you and a bit of a foreign ache. Sara tilted her head watching you as your jaw snapped shut and you rubbed at your arms. “Y/N? What is it?” 

“Steve is close.” You said under your breath and Sara gave a small knowing smile, being familiar with that sensation with Sam. 

A deep howl started just outside of Natasha’s front door and you felt a rush rise up in your throat, the Little Wolf aching to answer him back. You went to the front door and eased it open to see the large Silver Wolf singing at the door, when he heard the creek of the door open, he gave a slight thump of his tail against the packed snow and tilted his head looking at you. Folding your arms over your chest, you stepped out further with a soft. 

“Alpha, what are you doing here?” 

He pushed to a stand and gave you a play bow, his tail curling over his back while swaying in a wag, enticing you to join him. You went down the few steps and he mouthed your hand, tugging it gently to join him. Running your hand over his head, your hand rubbing deeply at his softer ears and giggling when you saw him get a blissed look at your touch, you shook your head. “Okay okay.” Quickly you tugged off your clothes, tossing them behind you. Which Steve leaped up to catch, still very much in a playful manner till the front of Natasha’s place was littered with your clothes and the Little Wolf was prancing around the Alpha, who was nipping at you twisting around to keep up with her. 

Sara stepped out onto the porch, leaning against the railing watching the two of you play with one another, chuckling when Steve rolled you to your back and stood over you stiff legged, which you played as the good little submissive wolf, nuzzling under his chin and whimpering. It lasted all of five seconds before you heaved against him to knock him off balance and twisted to bolt off, leaving the Alpha chasing after you out of sight. The woman shook her head with a snort at the two of you and proceeded down the steps to gather your abandoned clothes to take back to your proper cabin. Making sure Natasha’s place was closed back up. 

On her way towards Steve’s, Sam caught up to her with an arm around her shoulder. “I see it worked.” He grinned and she leaned slightly into her mate, letting his scent and warmth surround her. 

“Of course it did, they are both just too damn stubborn and needed a slight push.” Sara said as she started up the stairs and let them in to drop Y/N clothes on the coffee table, turning towards her mate and wrapping her arms around him. “Were we ever like that in the beginning?” Sara wriggled her brows teasing and Sam let his hands rest on her hips, pulling her in closer, chaining nips and kisses over her face till she was nuzzling into him. 

“Babygirl, of course we are still like that. Remember last week?” 

Sara smacked against his chest with a laugh and pushed against Sam to get them back out the door. “You are such a pain in my ass Wilson.” 

“Yet you keep me around still.” He grinned while they left, both of them feeling accomplished that Steve and You were now interacting once again. 

“For now, till I find me another stud.” Sara shrugged and Sam tickled her sides to get her laughing. 

You paced along the tops of frozen snowdrifts, Steve following along nearby but not risking to follow you into the deeper snow as he was much heavier and would sink where you wouldn’t. He kept up easily with you though, familiar with where you were leading him and when you rolled off the embankment to land next to him, he took over. Nudging you with his muzzle and steering you towards the thinning trees, you both broke out onto one of the lake’s beaches. 

Here the wind picked up, lifting loose snow to twirl around across the ice that the lake had turned into. You both bounded onto the lake, chasing after the swirls of snow with snapping jaws and bounding leaps into the air. Powered haunches folded underneath you before you leaped into the air, landing heavily on your forepaws and rolling into a run which the Alpha streaked past you and dug in his claws to keep from slipping too much. He was quick to turn back though and slide alongside you, this time you picked the way you two traveled together, slowing down to an easy going lope. It wasn’t long till you both ended at another beach further away from the compound. This one scattered with old weathered logs that you balanced beamed along, Steve jumping over them easily till you both circled back into the forest that was muffled with fresh snowfall. 

Easing you both back home, when you hit the deck and scrambled up the steps, the Alpha was right behind you and shifting to ease open the door leading into the bedroom, which you were quick to run into the bathroom and shifted back yourself to turn on the hot water. 

Steve silently joined you in there, the both of you stepping under the hot water. Steve twisted your back to his chest, sliding chilly hands along your skin while you tilted your head back into the water, sighing as the heat felt good on your chilly body. He dropped a kiss to your shoulder while grabbing the shampoo bottle and squirting a generous amount on his palm. 

“Step out of the water Little One.” He rumbled and you obliged, his hands working the soap into suds and massaging into your scalp. You sunk into that relaxed state where you let Steve simply take care of you, moving the way he eased you back and forth in the water. 

Steve rumbled gently with content now that his Little One was back with him, knowing he was going to have to tell you why he snapped in anger. But right now having your trust was everything and he did his best to make sure you had just what you needed. Even needing to do the same for him when you turned and insisted on washing him. 

The soap foamed against his chest as you followed the familiar path you’ve traced countless times now while talking in bed, pressing in close and back up to wrap your arms around his neck and hug yourself in close, nuzzling in against his neck. It wasn’t sexual in nature, just the desire to be close, your fingers skating over his upper back and sighing against him as his warmth and scent wafted over you, making you feel calm for the first time in a couple days. “Little One, we should probably get out.” He left off the ‘and talk’ but you knew that it had to happen. With a nod, you back up for him to rinse off. 

Afterwards he twisted the knobs off so they could dry off. Gathering a fluffy towel, he whisked it over your body till the majority of your skin was dry. He might have left a few tempting drops on your shoulder that he lapped off with a stroke of his tongue, just further marking you as his. 

Once you both left the bathroom, Steve eased into his leather chair across the room, and tugged you into his lap, his hands soothingly stroking your thigh. You let your arm ease around his neck, watching as he traced your legs with the gentlest touch, you never would have known those hands could be capable of anything else. “I’m sorry I left Alpha. I didn’t mean to make you worry.” You broke the silence and cold blue eyes lifted to warm looking at you, the furrows between his eyes deepening which you smoothed a thumb over to smooth back out, make him relax. He caught your wrist and brought your fingers down to his lips, just pressing them against your fingers till he sighed against your fingertips. 

He needed to tell you because you deserved to know. “Little One, I wouldn’t have normally reacted that way. Just that morning Natasha called me to tell me some news that had me worried and I should have told you. I was trying to spare you from worrying.” 

Now it was your turn to furrow your brow, a bit of a frown tugging on your mouth as you pulled your hand back from him to rest your hand against his chest. “What? What did she tell you?” 

You could see his jaw clench a bit, hating that this perfect bubble that your lives had been since Pierce would be taken away. Tilting your head forward, you nudge your nose against his, and his forehead leaned against yours a few seconds till he drew back to speak. “Some rogue wolves are taking out Alphas. There are some survivors but the packs get destroyed in the process. Natasha keeps running across the attacks while tracking Bucky and the others.” 

You gasped out, your eyes widening in surprise. “You don’t think it could be…?” You drifted off, not even wanting to say the words and Steve shook his head. 

“I really don’t know Little One. Fuck I hope not. But Natasha said that they were efficient in their attacks. Bucky and Clint both have the training for it. Wanda and Pietro are powerful in ways beyond being shifters. I need to talk to the rest of the Pack. Especially since they are heading this way, warn others in the area.” 

You nodded, your touch against his chest feeling the vibrations of the rumbles of unease rising from his chest. “Means you will have to contact Stark.” 

Steve sighed, resting his hand against your hip and sliding you in closer till you laid your head on his shoulder. “He would do the same for me.” Since the incident last fall, Steve and Tony had kept away from each other, well within their respective boundaries, but Steve wouldn’t let that keep him from warning him of the imposing danger. 

“What do you think the whole Council will do?” You questioned next. 

Steve couldn’t help the growl that escaped him then, the Alpha mimicking it himself with great distaste at the supposed council that was supposed to help the Packs. 

“Whatever the fuck they want I suppose. As long as they don’t try to interfere with us.” He rumbled out and you shifted in to bite gently on your mark at the crook of his neck and shoulder, giving a gentle lap of tongue to calm your mate once more. The Little Wolf crossed the bond to be closer to the Alpha, nuzzling the growling intimidating beast till he settled back down. “When I found out you were gone… Fuck Y/N, all I could think of was what if something happened to you.” He sighed out his confession now to his anger and you let it sink in, thinking of how it had affected him. You had heard what had happened when Pierce had injected you and you went under. Steve lost his tight control and almost attacked anyone coming close to you, if it wasn’t for Bucky, who knows what would have happened then. 

You cupped his face and turned him towards you, kissing him slowly, drawing it out while you poured your love for him into it. “Thank you for finally telling me, I understand now why you were so upset.” 

Steve sighed against your mouth, inhaling your scent like a healing balm to his fears at what might be coming to their borders. “I will do better I promise Little One.” 

You simply hugged around him tighter and committed how he felt to memory, all that power kept in check against you. “We both will Steve.”

  



	2. Attack Of The Winter Wolf: It Can Be Fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Packs are being destroyed and Alphas taken. The danger is hovering closer, its just a matter of time till it falls on Steve’s doorstep. For now he is enjoying his life as a Bonded Alpha, making the most out what peace he has found with his Little One

  


“You know what you need to do.” The Hydra Agent now known as Soldat snarled at the smaller woman next to him. Her eyes flashed red while never moving off the target in the bar, her fingers swirling beside her, wisps of red energy dancing between her fingers. She pursued her dark red lips, as she focused on the man slouching against the bar. 

Her target. This would be easy, she might not even have to put a compulsion on him to trust her. She thought to herself studying him. A weak wolf drowning his meaningless misery, seducing him wouldn’t be an issue. 

“Attract the target, have him bring all of us onto his pack lands without the Alpha being alarmed. I have my orders.” 

Soldat growled in response, turning away to go back to the truck to wait for the woman known as Wanda to carry out her mission. Now she was nothing more than a mindless Hydra Agent to be told her orders, Wanda nothing more than a memory for the woman now. 

On her neck, she adorned a thin chain, tight against her throat. All of them did, someone would have to really look to even notice the restraints. Those chains were powerful, controlled magic from Hydra. Touched with a power no Wolf should possess. Inside they were trapped, Wolf and Person, unable to break loose from the mind control forced on them. Wanda lifted her fingers to trace the collar, the vibrations coming from it barely felt, but reassuring to the controlled hostage. Hydra had full control. 

Wanda readjusted her low cut blouse, smoothing her hands over her leather skirt, and entered the bar. Her boots clicked on the old hardwood floor of the building, the air was filled with stale nicotine, made her over sensitive nose curl in distaste, and a jukebox wailed some rendition of Ac/Dc Back in Black. When she passed, men looked her way, momentarily distracted by the vision they saw, something personal for each, the woman of their dreams. 

But the Scarlet Witch ignored them, there was only one man she was focused on, one Wolf she needed to ensnare. And luckily for her, he happened to catch sight of her just then, half sputtering in his bottle. 

The Wolf she was now had growled deeply in satisfaction, streamlined as the beast crouched in her mind, hunting him just as much as Wanda was right now. The Witch ignored her corrupted beast aching to kill. Instead she sidled up to him, taking his bottle and pressing it to her lips all while watching him as she drank his last few swallows. 

His nostrils flared to scent her, trying to figure her out. He was swarmed with the heavy scent of arousal, a female in heat and it made the Wolf in him lick his muzzle in interest. She shook her head lightly to let her hair fall away from her shoulder, the length of her neck flashing so he could really have his senses assaulted. He would smell everything he desired, in this case his Wolf started howling for the scent of hot sex and whiskey. Another deep inhale and his eyes snapped open, simmering a yellow as his beast reared its head for control. Wanda smirked as she set the bottle down. 

“Looks like I owe you a drink.” She said with such an innocence, and he smirked, clearly ready to play the game. 

“That you do Babe, but what kind of man would I be if I made the woman pay?” He dug out his wallet and put some cash down. “Another two beers please. What’s your name? Mine is Tommy.”

Wanda let her hands wander to his arm resting on the bar, her nails softly trailing down the top of his arm to his wrist and back up. “Wanda.” 

Once they were alone, he turned his stool to face her, giving his full attention to Wanda, looking her up and down once while rubbing his hands against his spread jean clad thighs. “So Wanda, what brings you in a place like this?” 

“Just going through town.” Wanda stepped in closer, between his thighs, and slid her hand up behind his neck, letting her fingers dance in a sensual way, planting images of their bodies colliding, grinding, him laying a claim on her. “A few friends and I were looking for a place to stay. I came in, hoping someone would have a suggestion.” 

He shook his head a bit, reaching for the bottle just dropped off and took a drag off it, hoping it would calm him down, cool the eager snapping Wolf in his mind and the semi hard on in his jeans. 

“There ain’t much as far as motels in town, but how many people you got that need a place to stay sweetheart?” Now Tommy’s hand drifted to Wanda’s waist, letting himself get familiar with how she felt, the images still sweltering in his mind of mindless sex. Wanda let her hand curl onto his shoulder, biting her lip while whispering just before his lips. “Not many, three men.” 

“Three men?” He pulled back a bit, a look of uncertainty at bringing competition for him onto pack lands. “I really only have space for you Sweetheart.” 

Wanda let her lips press against his, drawing him to lean into her a bit before pulling back, whimpering just soft enough for his Wolf to want to change his answer, pushing for the man to give in. 

<Invite them all.>

_The Alpha will be pissed if I bring four Wolves onto our lands._

“Well, okay. I will tell my brother and friend’s that we will have to go to the next town.” She went to pull away when his hand shot out, grasping Wanda’s wrist. 

<She’s ours, she wants us. Wants to be our mate, you can’t let her go. Besides, one of those males is her brother.> The Wolf snarled and Tommy’s fingers flexed around her slender wrist. 

“Now hold on Sweetheart, maybe… maybe we can figure something out.” He pulled her back to him, and let his hold lay claim on her ass, arching her into him. 

“Come home with me, and your friends, they can stay in my camper out back. There’s plenty of space for them in there, I got it hooked up so they can do what they need to.” 

Wanda gave a quirk of a grin and lapped her tongue over his lips as his reward. “Deal, lead the way? We will follow.” Without another thought, her victim yanked out some crumbled bills from his wallet, and led them out the door. Sealing his fate.

Bouncing down a dirt road, Soldat was going through his gear, handing stuff off to Wanda and Pietro. Clint followed the tail lights closely, making the turns when necessary. 

“Pietro, as soon as we’re in the clear of any alarm, shift and start flushing people out of their homes.” Soldat picked up a wickedly lethal blade and fitted it into the holster. “Wanda, you mind fuck as many as you can. And NO ONE FUCKING TOUCH THE ALPHA. They want the Alpha back all intact. Clint, see if you can’t secure another means of transportation.” Grabbing a face mask, he fitted it over his face, and went silent, turning to watch out the windshield as they approached, done giving orders. Tommy waved the van through and directed them up to a house nearby, jumping out. 

“So uh, Wanda, I will show you where you will be staying.” He said, as she slipped out, and the back of the van opened to let out Pietro and Soldat, suddenly he started to look worried. “These are your friends and brother?” 

“Oh only one of them is my brother.” Wanda said with a smile as Soldat reached for his blade and flung it to land in the unsuspecting wolfs chest. “And it’s not him.” Clint got out to, scanning up in the trees. 

“Get up high Clint. Any stragglers break for the trees, end them.” With a nod, the archer broke away and went into the trees. “Pietro, start flushing people out.” Soldat started instructing as he reached to grab his blade from the man’s chest and wiped it on his shirt till it gleamed again.

Pietro nodded, as he shed his clothes, dropping quickly into a sleek silver wolf, his speed almost making him a blur in the dark as he raced forward, starting his howls. They were sharp and dangerous, warning the pack. Several members stepped out of their homes, clearly having been asleep in the state of their dress when Soldat held up his sniper rifle and started to pick people off, Wanda following along, slamming demands in each of their minds thanks to her powers. 

**GIVE US THE ALPHA.**

Her warnings started crippling families in agony, screaming as the pressed hands against their heads at her mental onslaught. Wanda twisted her hands in the air, snapping open fingers into fists, and people started shifting, their wolves released to scream their pain she inflicted on them instead. Soon the night was filled with horror. Those that managed to escape the trio working through their homes were met with piercing cool blades flying from somewhere in the trees. 

Soldat was almost lazy walking along this pack’s compound, some memory started to stir in his mind, reminding him of another compound, sunlight shifting through the trees to dapple along a dirt road, a man’s laughter behind him from someone. “Buck, wait up!” Ahead was a sparkling lake and he glanced over his shoulder to see someone running towards him from a distance. He shook his head to dispel these memories. 

The White Wolf paced the edges of his consciousness. <Follow your orders Soldat.>

The memory was hazy, and it slipped away from him once more. He snapped his head again to focus on the task at hand. 

Back to the present, moonlight was shining bright and highlighting bodies scattered around. Except for one, a woman bolting out of hiding trying to get away from him. Lazily he swung his rifle up and sighted her in, his finger slowly easing against the trigger. For him it was all slow motion, the woman pitched forward with a cry as she fell forward in his path, and he stepped over her as she bled out. Soldat growled in irritation as the Alpha still hadn’t made themselves known. 

“Alpha, are you okay with sacrificing your people?” Wanda came up beside him, panting slightly with exertion of the use of her powers, listening. A pained howl came from a nearby home, Pietro pacing around it waiting for the occupants to come out. The door creaked open, and out stumbled a woman, a flare of Soldat’s nose told him exactly what he wanted to know, the Winter Wolf growling in a menacing way at the approaching victim. Finally the packs Alpha was surrendering. She was flanked by a nipping Pietro to speed her jog up, blood streaming down the back of her calves from where she didn’t move fast enough. 

“Stop, what do you people want? We have done nothing wrong to the council to warrant a removal like this.” Her eyes were wild as she looked at her packmates, the smell of blood and death so heavy, she heaved a gag.

Wanda looked her up and down, arching a brow. “She’s an Alpha? Doesn’t look much like one.” 

Soldat’s hand wrapped around the woman’s neck, dragging her forward, and inhaling along her face, the tip of his nose dragging up from her chin to her temple, sorting her scent to be sure. A shuddering gasp fell from her, laced with fear. It made Soldat smirk behind the mask. The acrid scent of fear was something he was accustomed to. Beyond the fear though, she was the prime scent of health. This Alpha did not lead her pack on force and strength, but respect and knowledge. He could imagine the battle she was going through with her wolf right now, the conflict to shift showing in her eyes, fear sweat rolling down her temple. 

“Where’s your mate?” Soldat growled and gave her a slight shake when she sobbed. 

“G-gone! She’s gone. Visiting her old pack across the country. She won’t be back for another month.” 

Inhaling again, Soldat sneered, his voice laced with it. “You lie girl. Your efforts to keep her safe, pointless. I can smell her all over you, fresh.” He hissed in her ear and turned to the twins. “Find her. She won’t be far.” They nodded, wolf and sister splitting off towards the Alphas house and she tensed in Soldats grip, starting to fight to break out of his hold. 

“What do you want?! Who are you?” she was gulping in air, possibly scenting him, trying to figure out where he came from. Soldats hard eyes went over her once, and did not find her worth answering. Instead his grip tightened around her neck and he whipped her around, her back slamming into his chest and making her gasp in loss of air. 

“They are close.” he reached up, taking off the mask and stuffing it away. Her whimpers made his teeth snap at her neck, she might be Alpha of this pack, but she had nothing on him. The Winter Wolf paced, fur bristling as Soldat eyed her steady pulse, resisting the urge to rip at the throbbing vein, killing the Alpha. But he didn’t, he had orders. “Can you smell your mates’ fear from here? Cause I can.” Instead his tongue lapped up her neck before he tilted his head. “Or maybe that is yours?” 

A cry from the woods along with snarling made Soldat straighten and the Alpha tense in his hold, soft “no no no no…” uttered from her and a sob in which Soldat snapped his fingers tighter around her neck to shut her up. Her mate stumbled from the woods, continuously trying to break away, but between Wanda and Pietro, they kept her moving forward. Soldat dropped his hold on the Alpha, letting her spring away to run towards her mate, and drag her into her arms, sobbing into her hair. “I told you to run Alicia, I told you to get away from here.” 

“We couldn’t, we couldn’t just leave you to them Alpha.” Alicia responded, all three of them watching as the Alpha regained her composure a bit, wiping at her face and turned to face Soldat. 

“Anything, whatever you want, it’s yours. Just let my mate and the rest of the pack leave unharmed. They won’t try anything.” Soldat arched a brow, and reached into a pocket on his tactile vest. 

“Then you will put this on without any trouble.” 

He let a thick silver collar and muzzle fall from his grasp, and the Alpha swallowed hard seeing it. She gave a nod in acceptance and a plea from her mate made the Alpha’s eyes well up with tears, but rounded on her growling at Alicia. “Be quiet, listen to your Mate and Alpha.” Alicia’s begging quieted with a nod, her head bent in submission to her partner. The Alphas hand came up to cup her face in praise, and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and dipped to her ear, whispering to her for a moment while Alicia’s eyes welled up again and closed as if she was trying to remember the words. Soldat waited patiently, watching this moment between bonded mates without any feelings. All it showed him was a weakness in the Wolves. Their devotion to their mates could always be a weapon he could exploit. 

Soon enough the Alpha turned back to Soldat to strip out of her nightgown, quick to shift into her Wolf. Padding over to him, she sat in front of him and lifted her head to fit the collar and muzzle on. It was all so final with the click, binding the muzzle to the collar, completely in Soldats control now as he hooked a chain to her like a lead, wrapping it around his hand and shortening it. 

“Kill the rest.” Soldat said and the Alpha at the end of a leash started thrashing as much as allowed, growling in fear and rage, her head straining to look over her shoulder while Soldat dragged her away. Helpless while having to watch Wanda and Pietro round on Alicia, her screams for her Alpha dying out and the smell of her death hit the Alpha. Blood and the sting of fear struck her, and she sank to the ground, losing her trapped mind. Soldat never even noticed her body going limp behind him, and that he was dragging her across the ground while she howled in pain at the severed bond of her now dead mate. 

You were sitting behind the wheel of the pickup, Steve on the other side of the hood poking his head around. “Okay, start her up Little One.” he ordered, and you went to flick the key, listening to the whir whir sound of the engine before it sputtered, choked, and gave a mighty shutter, dying down. Turning the key back to off, you leaned yourself out the window. 

“Steve… You might have to call it. I don’t think there’s any saving this one.” Opening the door, you slipped out, landing lightly on your toes, and closing the door shut with a squeak. You could see your mate standing at the front, wiping his hands on a rag, staring down at the engine. Not yet in defeat though. If there was anything you knew about the Mountain Packs Alpha, it was that Steve Rogers did not stop till every last thing had been tried. That meant one thing. He was going to take this engine apart piece by piece if he had to. 

You leaned against the side of the truck, looking down in the mess of engine parts, and then back to Steve who spared a glance upwards at you and giving a sigh. “Leave no man behind, or woman in this case. This trucks a girl.” His hand slapped against the side of it affectionately and you snorted, folding your arms over your chest. 

“First of all, it’s a truck Alpha…” you started. 

Steve reached up and slammed the hood down, scoffing. “It’s her, and her name is Lenore, and she’s not just a truck. I have had her since I was 15.”

“Safe to say this is your first girlfriend then?” You giggled as you tapped your fingers teasing along his arm and skimmed your fingers along the back of his neck, while he wiped his rag lovingly against the hood. Little did he know he had a scuff of dirt on the back of his neck, and it was distracting you now. 

_Fuck…_

The Little Wolf snickered at your reaction. <See something you like?>

_Sure as hell do, our Alpha looks fucking good like this._

She yipped in agreement and spun around with excitement. 

You pressed your nose in against his shoulder, inhaling deeply while gently sinking your teeth in against his shoulder. Steve growled softly feeling you press against him and looked over his shoulder with an arched brow. “Nah, but she was around with the first girlfriend, and watch me get her fixed to keep her around with my mate.” He pulled you around, his hands circling your hips and easily lifting you to perch on the edge of the truck’s hood, making you giggle, and grasp the front of his shirt to pull him in closer. Steves fingers dug into the curves of your hips and pulled you to the edge of the hood. 

“Your awful confident Alpha.” you wiggled your brows and leaned forward to nip at his lips. “What makes you think you’re that good of a mechanic?” 

Steve hummed, his hands slipping under your shirt to dig his fingers into your waist as you wrapped your legs loosely around his hips. “Think you can do better Little One?” he teased back while the tip of your tongue dragged along his bottom lip and he rumbled slightly as you sucked on his bottom lip before pulling back. 

“Give me a wrench, I get Lenore running like brand new.” You exclaimed with a wriggle of your brows, wrapping your arms around his neck and leaning into Steve’s chest. The Alpha laughed, dropping his head to your neck, and rubbing his beard against the column of your neck and kissing over the bonding mark deeply, his tongue tracing the slight scar he had left there that night and letting his teeth sink in enough to make you whimper in a happy way. He tilted back to look at you. 

“Little One, I give you a wrench and she will be like new, back before they even put her all together on the manufactures line.” 

You scowled at him, and playfully pushed him away from you, which resulted in him backing up and stepping back into you, kissing on your neck as you tipped your head back for him so that his lips could skim the column of your neck, his inhales making you drag your teeth along your bottom lip with a whimper. “I’m a little insulted that you think I would tear Lenore apart.” 

Steve lifted his head, and arched his brow at you. “You wouldn’t?” 

“Hell no Alpha, Sams have been teaching me the way around an engine. He said I got the magic touch, and can make them purr.” You stated proudly, and you saw his pupils flare suddenly. You scooted closer and leaned in close to whisper against his lips, your forehead leaning against his. “Is that true Steve, Do I… have the magic touch?” 

Your Little Wolf connected on the Alphas bond, the two wolves teased each other back and forth in your minds. You and Steve started nipping at each other’s lips, growling as he had you open your mouth to him, and your hands fisted into his hair at the back of his head, rubbing your chest in against him. Steve inhaled your taste and scent, the way you softened under his touch, allowing him to touch you however, and wherever. Fingers flexed, smudging motor grease against your skin and your hands twisted in his dirty shirt to start tugging it off him, pulling away to drag it over his head. Your hips rolled into meeting his groin and he hissed feeling your core rub against his erection “Yes Little One, You certainly do have the magic touch.” 

His hand snaked up your top and palmed your breast through your bra till you also lost your shirt, the heavy scent of your arousal drenching your panties along with the stinging mechanics grease tainting his senses. It smelled dirty, and Steve was fucking raging from it. 

Wanting to bury his cock in your heat, he pulled back from your embrace and jerked you off the truck’s hood twisting you around. Your hands slamming against the hood and Steve grasping the back of your neck to press you against the hood. His thumb feathered back and forth over his mark, your neck arching under his touch. You could feel his hips slotted against yours, and your ass pressed back to grind into his erection. Your ass, firm and soft in those jeans pressing into him made him growl and bite against your shoulder, arching his hips forward to pin you against the grill of the truck. 

You groaned when you felt the sting of Steve’s bite against your shoulder and his weight keeping you in place. Steve lifted his head suddenly hearing you, easing back slightly. “Is this okay? Too much?” You could still feel how hard he was behind you, but his voice was laced with gentleness and concern. You arched your head back and took a deep breath. 

“Steve Rogers, you have me pinned against Lenore, you better fuck me or else.” 

Steve’s concerned look melted with a devious smirk before he moved to suck a spot just behind your ear, his hands slipping to the front of your jeans to snap your button open and wriggle the zipper down. 

“Or else… Fuck Little One, that sounds like a promising threat.” Steve growled against your ear, and he tugged your jeans and panties down around your knees, you lifted a leg to kick your pants off, shifting to the other to get rid of your clothing. His hand flexed against your neck before pulling it away. 

“Might be in your favor Alpha.” You shifted your legs back and forth to spread them, Steve running a finger through your slick and spreading your folds to stroke you a moment, feeling just how ready you were for him. Licking his lips he could almost taste you as he knew intimately just how good you were. 

You panted while your cheek pressed against the truck’s cool hood, a contrast to your mate behind you all hot and bothered. “Steve, Fuck. Me.” your voice went muffled as his fingers filled you and you tried to arch in his hold, but he flexed fingers against the back of your neck once more, keeping you still while he took you apart with his fingers. Your velvet walls fluttered around his fingers, and you moaned in pleasure. 

“Is that what you wanted Little One?” His chest pressed against your back, making your breathing shallower, your whines sharper with need. “Your soaking me Omega Girl. I gotta be inside you. Cum for me first.” His hips rutted against you and you shuddered underneath him, slamming your hand sharply against the hood of the car while nodding that you heard him. Your cunt made squelching noises and his fingers scissored you open, he kept uttering for you to let go when you finally did, an explosion of pleasure humming through you while you cried out his name, falling apart around his fingers.

Steve raised you off the hood and pulled you up against his chest, kissing on your neck hungrily while your orgasm made you whimper, trying to squeeze your thighs closed around his hand. “Good girl Little One, you are so good to me.” He growled against your ear softly before dragging his tongue to mark his scent on you, he let you lower back to the hood of the truck. 

Pulling his hand away from you, he undid his belt and worked his pants open enough to pull out his cock, using his slick covered hand to rub himself. “Hey Little One, are you still with me?” 

You nodded as he wrapped his hands around your hips and shifted your ass to where he wanted it while sliding his cock through your slick folds sure to press against your clit before sliding back closer to filling you. 

“Fuck Steve…” You exhale and he thrust into you, one fluid motion had your cunt swallowing him, pulling him in to feel you gripping him tightly in a way that made the Alpha growl possessively over your form underneath him, his fingers digging in your hips in a bruising way. Your body shook with the effort and his hand smoothed along your side when he arched his hips to grind into you. “Your so fucking good Little One, I can just stay buried in this sweet pussy all day.” 

Pulling back and thrusting to split you open, your chest crushed against the truck’s hood, and you wouldn’t want to have it any other way while Steve started to rut into you faster, the only thing keeping you in place was Steve’s unforgiving hold on your hips and the truck’s hard surface. The metal underneath just proved to help Steve punch the air from your lungs. One of his hands slid up your back and moved to grasp your shoulder and pull you back harder, taking angled strokes to make you fall apart around him. 

So pretty you were, sprawled against the hood of his truck, doing your best not to scratch at the paint. You were balancing on your tip toes and starting to plead in a muffled tone “Steve- fuck-oh oh- I need to- ah right there.” 

Steve pulled back on your shoulder, bringing you up to brace against his back, and wrapping his arm across your midriff. Reaching up to cup and squeeze a breast in his palm while biting your shoulder with a growl made you arch in his hold. You were still raised to your tiptoes, and could feel yourself fluttering around his cock, clenching and aching to find that release. 

Aiming for that sweet spot he knew would push you over the edge, his hand covered the front of your mound and rubbed his fingertip in a vigorous circle, making you squirm in his hold. “Don’t fight it Little One, you’re almost there. Just a little more. You’re being so good for your Alpha, taking my cock so good.” He praised and your head fell back against his shoulder, letting him move you now. 

“It feels so good, it hurts.” You whined out while reaching down to where his fingers were rubbing at your clit, you explored further down in your heat, until your fingers found the tender spot where his cock pushed into you, feeling him slide in and out made your belly clench at the sensation. 

“Do you feel how you made just for me Little One?” Steve grunted while kissing the corner of your mouth till you rolled your head to meet him, both of you biting at each other’s lips and easing into a deep hungry kiss. 

“Steve, I’m-” You sobbed into his mouth as you fell, and intense pleasure fluttered from your core and spread through your body while your hearing buzzed, and your vision exploded in sparks. He groaned as he rutted into your breaking body, his arms locking around you and his teeth sank into your mark, just making your orgasm explode all over again, tilting your head and crying out in a howl while he filled you with his seed, spreading it through you till he knotted. When he finally stilled with his forehead against your shoulder, you let your head roll forward and took a deep breath to refill your lungs. Your hands dropped to his hands still holding you with a tight grip and let your hands rest over his. Feeling your touch he eased slightly and lifted his head, breathing in against your neck, the expand of his chest with each breath scratched lightly against your back. 

Your eyes lifted and you could see the sweaty imprint on the hood of his truck, and then looked down to see grease and dirt smudged all over your skin and your bra, making you chuckle. Steve lifted his head up, careful how he moved behind you while straightening. “Care to share Little One whats got you laughing?” 

You tilted your head over your shoulder to look back at him while he loosened his hold. “You got me dirty, and then you got me really _dirty_.” You emphasized, and he looked over your shoulder to see the streaks against your skin. “We also got Lenore dirty.” You nodded towards your imprint against the hood, and then he finally laughed, his shoulders shaking amused. 

“I’ve never seen Lenore look better Little One.” He muttered while kissing your neck deeply, flexing his hold around you again and you bit your lip giggling while dipping your head back to his shoulder. You two waited till he went soft again and was able to pull out from you. You bent down and picked up scattered clothes to pull them back on while Steve zipped up his jeans and buckled his belt, you grabbed his discarded tee and tossed it to him. While he was picking up the garage with the tools he was using, you happened to check your phone, and noticed a text from Caine. 

“Hey how do you feel about going to see Caine and the rest tomorrow morning? If we leave tonight, we don’t have any plans, do we?” You ask after reading Caine’s message asking them if they would come visit. Being a fairly new Alpha, learning how to properly set up a pack was a daunting task, especially to that group and he was leaning heavily on Steve’s guidance in that case here and there. Steve wanting to see the young wolf succeed had allowed the bond to form, which was unusual but not unheard of, especially now that the Wolves were depending so much more on pack relationships. He hesitated a moment, but it had been quiet for months since the last attacks from winter. 

“Let me get cleaned up Little One and we can head out, haven’t been over that way in ages, and would love to see the changes he has made to that place.” Steve came over, reading the text while you held your phone up for him to see, and he nuzzled against his mark, nipping the scar on your neck gently. 

You turned in his hold, wrapping your arms around his waist and looking up at him. “Thank you, for making it work Steve.” You said softly to him, hugging him a bit in the process. “They are no longer my pack, but I still have a connection with them.” 

You were the other reason Steve kept himself available to the new pack, he knew that you had survived with these wolves, had faced things no wolf should have to, and it in some way reminded him of his time with the howling commandos. No longer were they “family” but in a way they always would just be that. If any of them contacted him still to this day, he would be there for them, that was what happened when you went into a war with someone. And that is partially how he saw your whole ordeal, it was a fight for your life. As important as you were to him and his wolf, his better half, his partner, there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for you. His hand smoothed along your back and he kissed your forehead. “Always Little One, come on, lets go get ready.”

Once it was established that Sam and Sara would take over while you two were gone, Steve filled up the pickup while you packed a bag for the two of you and were on the road soon enough. Steve easily drove through the night while you either kept him company talking, once in a while falling asleep with your head on his shoulder, snuggling against his side while he would hug you in closer whenever he felt a slight chill run through you. Your wolves remained twined around each other with the bond you now shared, and Steve loved feeling traces of your wolf in his mind. 

He thought of a time before you, when the sensation made him cringe. Your wolf fit there, was a warmth that his own Alpha settled into easily, no longer a pacing beast in his mind. Alanna’s wolf was so much more different, the hair on the back of his neck would raise, and the Alphas’ own hackles would bristle. The bond they shared was sick from the start, the she wolf would be looking for a fight with the Alpha, who was more then willing to return the favor. There were no playful teasing or quiet grooming moments that the Alpha shared with the Little One. 

Steve did back then what he thought was right, trying to make it work when he had impulsively bitten Alanna, but now he could see how wrong it was. What people like Bucky and Natasha had tried pointing out to him for the years he forced it to work. That it could be better. How it could be what he had now. You softly sighing against his shoulder while you two went to help another pack, not fight against them. 

As the sun started to rise, Steve couldn’t help compare it to his new chapter in his life, stepping from the darkness of his past into the bright promising start of a new one. One he looked forward to. 

<It will one day be even better Steve.> The Alpha commented as he groomed the sleeping Little Wolf, nibbling along her neck and shoulders before his pink tongue ran over her fur till it was soft and fluffy. 

_I don’t know how it can get better, our life is finally calmed down, my mate is settled and happy in her life, and our Pack is strong._

The Alpha just continued his gentle grooming for a few moments before he moved up to stretch, his tail giving a slight wag at the next words he said. 

<One day she might have children, and you will get to have that family you always craved.>

_If it happens, it happens._

The Alpha wasn’t wrong, Steve did always want a family. Some part was the connection that Wolves always had, packs were nothing more then large family units surviving. But there was more, Steve wanted to give that love to another, and he could see you already, fiercely protective over any children. 

The idea of you pregnant stirred some primal things in him, more primal then even the Wolf itself. It was a part of him that wanted it more than anything. But the time would come, where you two would really sit down and discuss it. Feeling you stir under his arm, he was pulled from his thoughts and glanced down. “Morning Little One.” he chuckled watching as you groaned while pushing to sit up more, rubbing at your eyes. 

“Ooh, sorry I fell asleep, what time it is Steve, are we almost there?” Your hands rubbed against your face, and you blinked rapidly against the bright light of the new morning sun. 

“7 AM, and we’re a few miles out still. You want to stop for some breakfast first? I know we will be passing a diner here shortly.” He offered and you perked immediately hearing that. 

“God that sounds amazing.” You hummed just as your stomach made the loudest grumble noise, making you both bust out laughing, and Steve stepped on the gas a bit more to make the truck pick up speed. 

The diner was one of those little country diners you see in small towns. Along the wall were booths with the little quarter jukeboxes, and in the middle was a long counter scattered with displays of pies and pastries every few stools. When you and Steve first entered, you were first hit with the smell of diner coffee, which you tilted your nose up appreciatively to inhale the aroma, while Steve wrapped an arm around your waist to lead you to a nearby booth. You slipped in first, and Steve just sat next to you, leaving the other side unoccupied. 

“Alright kids, what’ll it be.” The waitress came around, an older woman with a tall grey beehive style hair-do, a pencil tucked behind her ear which she plucked her fingers against to use, as well as dug for a pad of paper from her apron. You couldn’t help smiling at her, as she was just a sight to see, and Steve himself hid a laugh while he filled in with what he wanted. “Eggs, sunny side up, with toast, bacon and sausage. Coffee, black and a side of orange juice.” She was quick to jot it all down, and paused her rapid writing. “And for you sweetheart?” her accent took on a sweet tone, and you filled in with what you wanted.

“Short stack blueberry pancakes, some sausage links, and a glass of milk, and coffee?”

“Sure thing” the waitress was sure to jot it down and leave the two of you alone, Steve’s hand reached under the table and took yours to weave his fingers through yours, giving a light squeeze. It was just a few moments when their waitress came back around with there beverages. 

“Cook will be just a few minutes with your food. But here, we made some extras.” She winked as she left a small basket with piping hot donut holes at your table, leaving you two alone again after thanking her. Steve picked up a cinnamon sugared one to pop in his mouth. Lifting the mug to your lips, you blow on the steaming mug and sip on it while your eyes dart out the window to watch other patrons start to arrive. 

“I’ve lived here my whole adult life, and never knew what it looked like outside of the pack boundaries. Pierce hardly let us leave.” You mused and Steve slid a hand along your thigh, squeezing reassuringly before you turned towards him with a warm smile on your face. “I’m glad we came, it will be good to see Caine and everyone else again.” 

“He has good makings to be a strong Alpha once he washed the taint Pierce left in this area.” Steve agreed as his arm moved from your thigh to wrap around your shoulder, dipping his head to place a light nuzzle to your temple as you leaned into him. It wasn’t long till the waitress was back to drop off the hot plates of breakfast. 

Bites were shared between the two of you, you nipped off the tip of Steve’s bacon and you offered an extra syrup drenched bite of pancake, where droplets of sweet syrup caught in his beard which he wiped away with his napkin. Before long plates were being pushed away with groans of being too full, Steve dug for his wallet to leave a nice tip to their waitress as well as the bill and headed out of the little diner. 

Soon you two were pulling off the highway and along a familiar bumpy road leading deep into the forest, away from the town. You cranked down the window the closer you got, the warm spring air was alive with fresh growth, along with the familiar scents of the pack. Steve started to slow down when the road grew rougher, the truck bouncing on its struts as remnants of mud and snow bogged the road down. You were quick to grasp the ‘oh shit’ handle, noticing streaks of shadows running alongside the road, and howls started announcing their arrival. 

It was getting familiar and Steve reached over, sliding his hand with yours to weave his fingers through yours and pull your hand into his lap, his thumb sliding over your knuckle. “You okay Little One?” His gaze tilted towards you, and you smiled at him with a nod. 

Your Little Wolf stirred and moved over to her Alpha, brushing up against him once the other packs scent grew stronger the closer they got, reaffirming that she belonged to him now. He curled around her, pressing his muzzle against her while thumping his tail loudly in approval. 

<It doesn’t even feel like ‘home’ anymore.> The Little Wolf said softly and you hid a smile hearing her, squeezing Steve’s hand back. 

_It hasn’t been in a while now._ It was hard to think it was just about a year, another month and it would have been the first time you met Steve. Bucky allowing you to cross from No Man’s Land into the pack boundaries. You could still remember that first time, how Steve went to your level and offered you sanctuary before even actually hearing why you were on the run. And you knew he would do it again with another if the time came. Soon the road curved and you two came up on the all to familiar grey building that had the underground expansion where you were kept. You could hear the Alpha growling softly seeing it, and Steve’s features hardened as he picked up speed driving past it till you two started to come more towards the homes that spread through the grounds. Neither one of you wanted to step foot in there, and did not plan to ever again. 

Caine came trotting out to greet them, and you hopped out to rush around the truck, springing at your former packmate in a hug. Steve took his time, although the Wolf didn’t much like it, he waited to give you two a moment before intruding. You weaved yourself back into Steve’s hold, grinning happily. 

“Driving all night I’m guessing?” Caine asked and you shrugged, jerking a thumb at Steve. “He was, I was the co-pilot. In charge of the radio.” 

Steve winked. “And did a good job of it to Little One, you only passed out on me for a couple hours.” He teased while you poked his side a bit for ratting you out and Caine laughed heartily. 

“What I figured, since I messaged you last night. The house at the end is vacant for now if you two wanna rest a bit to settle in.” Caine offered, and Steve was thankful for the offer after the long drive. Steve pulled up the truck to the house while you and Caine strolled to the quaint house, talking about how each respective pack were doing. You noticed his eyes lifted to your neck when you lifted your hair off your neck, and his brows arched. 

“Is that what I think it is Y/N?” the young Alpha asked and your hand pressed against Steve’s mark, nodding. 

“Yes, Steve and I bonded, made it official. It was time to put Pierce and all that behind. It wasn’t natural trying to force us to bond with anyone willing to pay for us.” You stalled a bit, slowing down while watching Steve grab the duffel you had packed from the back of the truck and brought it inside. Caine hummed in agreement, having faced the same ordeal you had. Your Little Wolf stirred in her nearby Alphas’ care, feeling your emotions rolling and soon felt her brush along your mind, a calming presence that brought you back to the present. Caine smiled at you, brushing his hand along your back and giving a half hold hug around your shoulder. 

“I’m happy for you Y/N, that you found Steve. I mean… well for us to. If you hadn’t gotten away from Pierce, who knows where we would be now.” Caines gaze flashed to the grey building for a second, the heavy chain strapped against the door to keep it shut. 

“What are you using that for now?” You asked, noticing where his gaze went. Caine continued the two of you forward. 

“Storage, once we cleaned it out. Stark took any of the medical equipment besides the basics we could use for emergencies. All the shit they used on us. After that office was cleaned out, the computers taken, I locked up the underground floors, and we have been using the top as storage for gear and such. Might just seal off that underground and tear that top part down. I don’t know honestly. It’s like a sickness here still, seeing it. But one day if anything was to happen, it could be useful.” 

It was easy to tell that Caine was unsure of what to do with it, and you nudged him lightly to lighten his heaviness. “You will figure it out.” Glancing up, you could see Steve gathering the last of the overnight stuff from the truck, the door snapping shut. “We will see you later, I’m gonna go get some proper shut eye.” Splitting from Caine, you went inside first and Steve chatted a few moments with Caine before excusing himself. 

Going inside, it wasn’t home, but it wasn’t bad. Sparsely furnished with the minimal comforts, he tilted his nose to inhale, searching you out. You had gone through the downstairs while he was outside from what Steve could sense, but he heard your soft footfalls above him, turning him to go up the old stairs to the tiny upstairs. A single bedroom with a double bed and a bathroom graced the upstairs. Dropping the bag on the end of the bed, he glanced over to you unpacking on the other side. 

“Not quite like home.” You observed, while looking around. The bed just about took up the whole bedroom. “But cozy.” 

Steve chuckled as he moved around the bed, wrapping his arms around your hips and pressing his face in against your neck, nibbling while his hips pressed against your curves and his chest to your back. You sunk back into him while refolding one of his shirts, tilting your head to feel his affections with a close of your eyes and a satisfied hum flowing through you. “Yes cozy, you are gonna have to sleep on top of me in this bed.” You chuckled hearing his teasing, the two of you swaying in the early morning light streaming through the window at the head of the bed. 

“That’s never been a problem before.” You smirk while feeling Steve laugh softly behind you and you twist to nudge at him. “You’re tired, I can feel it. I’m gonna go take a shower, why don’t you lay down. We can meet up with Caine this afternoon.” You removed the bag off the bed, and Steve rumbled slightly. 

“Shower? I could join you Little One.” His hands moved to lightly grasp your hips, fingers flexing. You shake your head and turn to face Steve, your hands cupping his face and tilt up to place a kiss on his lips, keeping it simple and affectionate. 

“You were up early yesterday, because I remember your little wake up.” You smirked at his lopsided grin, all proud of himself for his methods. “And up all night bringing us here.” Your hands pressed against his chest, gently pushing him down on the bed and reaching for your shower bag. “So sleep Alpha, we can mess around later.” You nipped his lips and pulled away, while he groaned, tilting his head back to the mattress while you left the room to go down the short hallway to the bathroom at the end. 

“That’s teasing Little One.” He growled out as he pushed back to a sit, undoing his belt on his jeans while you called back. 

“Make me pay for it later Alpha, learn to take a command once in a while.” You firmly shut the bathroom door on him and the Wolf laughed hard at Steve’s predicament. 

_You were sidelined too._ Steve growled out softly although he knew you were right, his body was tired. The heaviness started to make his eyes ache to close. 

<Mmmh, actually no. I can go to my Little Wolf whenever.> The Wolf shook out his fur and padded away from Steve’s consciousness, in which the Alpha rolled his eyes at his inner beast and proceeded to strip down to stretch above the comforter. 

It wasn’t long till Steve felt the bed dip at the end and you crawled over him, settling down to lay your head on his chest, and his hand smoothed against your back to rest against the dip in your lower back. Your face rubbed against one of his pecs and he half turned to give you some more room on the mattress, your legs tangling with his and the rest of the morning was spent in lazy half sleep snores and readjusting in the smaller bed to get comfortable.

Finally the afternoon sun was just too bright shining down on the two of you, spring softness had picked up more heat and was starting to feel hot in the small bedroom. You groaned and pushed off Steve, who growled feeling you move away while waking up further, his arm slinging over his eyes to block out the light. You quietly get dressed and descend down the stairs to let him wake up in his own time. Going through the kitchen, you grab a glass to fill with water to inhale quickly and parch your thirst. Above you, you can hear the bed creak under Steve’s weight, then the slap of his feet against the hardwood boards above you. You start to go through the house and pry open windows, and the front door you opened wide to let the fresh air in. 

“Mmh, how late is it?” Steve rubbed at his face and you pulled your phone out. 

“3:30, we’re gonna be up all night.” You chuckled while checking a message from Sara, complaining that she should have gone with you and Steve, Sam was driving her crazy making you chuckle while answering back. “Sara checked in, said everything is going good at home.”

Steve as well sought out some water, draining the glass with deep gulps, he wiped at his mouth with the back of his arm and nodded. “I’m sure we can find something to do tonight.” He winked in a tease. “Good, how about we go see the rest of the pack?” His hand went through his hair, pushing the longer dark blonde locks back from his face, looking every bit of Alpha that he was. You could have whimpered right then, sure he wasn’t even aware of how it made your stomach clench. You were just grateful that the Little Wolf was preoccupied with her mate to be paying attention to your reactions. 

“We better, I’m sure he’s forgotten were here.” You move to step out the door, blinking in the bright afternoon sunshine, bouncing off the steps with Steve right behind you. 

“Unlikely, his wolf won’t be letting him forget I’m here.” 


End file.
